Great Mother
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: x-over with The Silver Wolf Trilogy, If you haven't read, I suggest you do Matrona contemplates her life. One-Shot. FemHarry


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or The Silver Wolf Trilogy**

**I wrote this for two reasons, One, the Legends of the Wolf series is probably my favorite book series, yet I don't believe I have ever seen a single fan-fiction story from it. Second, I was watching a program on History Channel of the time period and events that take place in the book.**

**Any one interested the three books are (in order written) _The Silver Wolf, Night of the Wolf, _and_ The Wolf King_ by Alice Borchardt (who happens to be Anne Rice's sister) In Chronological order the only diffidence is that _Night of the Wolf_ takes place before the other two. If you haven't read them, I highly recommend them.**

**Sadly, you do need to be somewhat familiar with the series to get this story, at least I believe so, but I could be wrong.**

**000000000000000000000**

She had commented on the fact that she was older than Maeniel on several occasions, though the raven haired woman had never revealed just how much older.

She, Matrona, was the mother of all werewolves, at least in this world. It was from her womb that all of her kin were descended. Even Maeniel, the alpha, was descended from her, though he was much closer than most. Maeniel was more wolf than most of her descendants, as she had lain with another wolf to conceive him, and had even given birth as a wolf.

Maeniel never knew, and she had no intention of telling him.

One may ask, if Matrona was the first, were did she gain the ability to become a wolf, and the longevity inherit to their kind.

The answer was quite simple, she wasn't of this world. Once, she carried another name, Potter. Born in, what was to this world, many years in the future, Rose Potter had been born a witch. And in her third year of school, her werewolf professor, a much more instinctual creature than she was, had bitten her by accident, spreading the, then, disease to her.

Over the next few years, she had hidden her secret well. But in what would be her seventh year of schooling, her and her two best friends had gone on the run from the man that had killed her parents, Lord Voldemort, trying to finally vanquish him. During this time, not only did her friends discover what she was, but she gained control of the Deathly Hallows.

She became the Master of Death. And when, during the final battle, Voldemort struck with the killing curse, he had sealed her fate. She had met Death, who had not only spared her, but granted her a gift. No longer would Rose be controlled by the moon, though it would still have an influence on her, no longer would her wolf be a vicious bloodthirsty monster 9unless she wished to be), and no longer would her bite infect others.

And when she had defeated Voldemort, she was happy.

But those that supported Voldemort were still in power. And Ron, a man she had once considered her friend, betrayed her secret to them. They, in fear had cast her into the Veil of Death.

Once more she came face to face with Death. Rather exasperated he had offered her a choice. He would, rather than send her back to her world, send her to another, where she would become the mother to a new race, or he would carry her on to the afterlife. She had chosen the first option, and thus renamed herself Matrona,_ Great Mother. _She still wasn't sure when she had arrived, but in this time, she had seen the rise and fall of the Persian, Greek, and Roman empires. She had traveled all of Europe, the Middle East, and much of Africa.

Her traits had passed on to her many children, and their children, and so fourth down through the ages.

Death was was right, she, Rose Potter, had become a mother to a new race of people in this world. And she was, surprisingly proud of her numerous descendants.

She had seen much in her life, though she had surprisingly not grown tired of it yet. Smiling, and resting her hand on above her womb, Matrona wondered what her parents would think of the fact that she was carrying a child of Charlemagne.

000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


End file.
